In recent years, the uses of an apparatus using an ink jet head are increasing and, concurrently, high-speed and high-quality printing is being requested. To meet the requests, it is necessary to drive an ink drop at high frequency and, to jet the ink drop at high frequency, to obtain an ink jet head having high frequency response, in other words, high ink drop jetting frequency.
To increase the jetting frequency of the ink drop, the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. H8(1996)-85207 and 2001-96738 have been already proposed.
According to the techniques disclosed in the patent documents, high ink drop jetting frequency can be obtained. However, to fine adjustment of the ink drop jetting frequency for satisfying a slight specification change, for example, a customer's demand, the whole path plate has to be re-made. Moreover, precise processing technique is required to manufacture an ink jet head. Consequently, improvement in productivity cannot be expected.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ink jet head realizing higher ink drop jetting frequency and capable of adjusting the jetting frequency.